


Rule Of Three

by Kendrene



Series: Smut(not so)Cation 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Cat Grant, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Kara's going through her worst heat since coming to Earth. So far she's made do with toys but this time it's not enough. To make things worse, she knows there are two Alphas who would be more than happy to help, but she can't bring herself to choose between themWhat if she could have them both?





	Rule Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the sin bin. A word of warning, this work will feature a threesome, so if that isn't your thing... well, just heed the tags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> \- Dren

Kara shuddered, her sweat-sheened body arching off the bed until only her head, shoulders and heels still touched the mattress. Between her legs, her hand twisted and the ridges of the dildo that Alex had helped her shop for ground pleasurably into her front wall.  It was big, bigger than what she’d imagined she could ever take but, when Kara had tried to argue about the size back at the store, her sister had laughed.

“You’re gonna need it, trust me.” Was what Alex had said, failing to fight down a laugh.

It irked Kara to admit that her sister had been right. It grated that Alex knew more about her body than she did. She’d presented as an omega not long after crashing to Earth, and the Danvers family had not only cared for her, but had tried their best to help her understand how living under a yellow sun would affect her physiology, beyond acquiring powers.

Kryptonians did not follow the same hierarchy of humans - at least not on their native planet - and that had been the first shocker. That in itself wouldn’t have been too bad – even though Alex was an alpha, Kara could have easily dealt the same way her sister did, through a string of willing partners - but for her things were different.

Her body would not allow her to satisfy her heats with the first Alpha she could pick up at a bar – not that she would! – and, up until now, she’d been forced to give herself what relief she could with self-care and sex toys. As time went by her heats had grown worse, stronger and more intense. The toys had changed accordingly, in number and in size.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” She half-gasped, half-moaned, pulling the dildo almost all of the way out. With a grunt, she rammed it back inside her clenching sex, her other hand clawing at the sheets. Her walls fluttered wildly around the silicone shaft, and it seemed her whole body was grasping at it and squeezing,  but release remained tantalizingly out of reach.

Kara pushed until the blunt head brushed against her cervix. This particular model was knotted at the base, but the ring of muscles at her opening had snapped too hard around the rest for her to take the bulbous base in as well. She tried to anyhow. The stretch burned, the pain almost delicious in its torture, and her cunt throbbed, sore from hours of non-stop fucking.  _ Pointless fucking.  _

She let herself fall back onto the bed and groaned. 

“Fuck…  _ please _ , Rao…” 

Entire galaxies were born and died behind her eyelids with each savage thrust, each pull, each twisting of the dildo inside her cunt, and Kara screamed, frustration and agony setting her veins on fire.

Why was she still sticking with toys when there were not one, but two Alphas that she knew could ease the bottomless longing her heats always brought?

But of course, knowing that there were two such individuals, did not mean that she could bring herself to choose.

She pumped the dildo almost frantically now, as if by doing so she could quieten these thoughts. Her other hand tugged at the sheets beneath her, every part of her shaking badly enough it was a wonder that, even bones as hard as hers, were not splitting in two.

“Gods! I-“ But there was nothing she could do to get herself off, the tightness inside her lower belly becoming more unbearable the more she tried. 

And even if she managed, past experiences had taught her it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Something was always missing: the warm waves of alpha cum surging to fill her womb, the mark of sharp teeth over her pulse. Kara didn’t crave only release , but to be owned. 

She gave a defeated whine and worked the dildo out of her slit before flinging it away in frustration. Her limbs spasmed, caught between lassitude and a need she had no means to soothe, and Kara thought that sleeping through the rest of the week would be preferable to this. 

_ Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all.  _

Tossing around in search of a more comfortable position, Kara came to the conclusion that sleep would be impossible.

She tried to draw the sheets up - untangling them a feat in and on itself - only to toss them away again a few minutes later. Her skin pricked and ached, flashes of hot and cold alternating down her spine, and it hurt to touch under her eyes, as if she was coming down with a very nasty cold. 

Except that Kara never got sick. 

The early symptoms had started the day before. At first she'd merely felt mildly funny, and linked the cramps knotting her lower belly with the leftover chow-Mein she'd wolfed down in five minutes flat while she hopped from one business meeting to the next. With CatCo on the market there was so much to do that it had been easy to ignore discomfort and Wynn’s concerned looks. 

By the end of the day, however, the cramps had gotten worse, with nausea added to the mix, and all  Kara could do was avoid throwing up all over Cat Grant's Louboutins. 

She’d wrapped up things in record time - and excused herself just as quickly - then she had wobbled home. Too short of breath to run and too dizzy to fly the distance. 

Back in the relative safety of her apartment, Kara had almost torn her clothes in her haste to disrobe. Even the lightest fabric felt too constricting on her skin. 

All of which had led her here. 

She sat up, grumbling under her breath, and rubbed a shaky hand over her eyes. They felt gritty and itched, as if a fistful of sand had blown straight into her face. 

If she couldn't sleep or come, it made no sense to stay in bed. 

“A shower,” Kara wrinkled her nose, the pervasive stink of half-dried slick upturning her stomach, “that'll help.”

Fighting off another round of chills she stood, her legs weak and jelly-like. The inside of her thighs was sticky with arousal, her skin clammy and uncomfortable. More slick dripped from her aching sex as she moved, the fresh droplets sneaking all the way down to her knees. Her disheveled reflection stared back from the full-body mirror, and Kara winced. She appeared - well -  _ rumpled  _ was the best descriptor she came up with. 

Her bedroom - when she remembered to look around - wasn’t faring much better. Her usually immaculate bed was a mess, the sheets stained beyond repair with sweat and pooling slick, and the amount of toys littering the floor suggested either burglars or a hurricane had torn through every drawer.

“Later. I’ll fix it later.” 

Cleaning up should keep her from touching herself for a couple of hours. 

Kara remained in the shower longer than usual, feeling a bit more like her old self after she was done. The relief was only momentary, but at least she smelled like something other than sex, and wrapping a soft towel around her shoulders didn’t make her want to scratch her own skin off.  

Inside her apartment silence reigned absolute, no noises filtering through the walls from the neighbouring units. All she picked up as she trudged towards the kitchen in search of a drink was the lonesome, eerie  _ beep-beep _ of the garbage truck backing up the next street over.  _ Must be very late, then.  _ She didn’t even try to listen further; heats weirdly interfered with her super hearing and her other powers.

The microwave’s digital clock confirmed her suspicion, the bright blue numbers informing her it was almost 3a.m.  _ Fuck, I’ve really been at it for hours.  _ No wonder she felt like death warmed over.

Opening the fridge did nothing to improve her current mood. As soon as she did, her stomach began to rumble, reminding her she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. The shelves however were empty, save for a wrinkled apple and a bottle of red Cat had gifted her for her birthday, which Kara hadn’t gotten around to opening yet.

Alcohol was tempting, but on an empty stomach it was not a good idea.

Her lifeline came in the form of her favorite takeaway place. The Red Dragon was open round the clock and the owner - Mr. Chen - had grown used to Kara calling at odd hours. He was the one who invariably picked up the phone whenever she called, which had led her to wonder if the man ever slept. After ordering an inordinate amount of potstickers, Kara dragged herself back to the bedroom long enough to grab an oversized t-shirt and fling open the window for a change of air. 

Realizing she had chosen one of Alex’s old lacrosse shirts, she smiled: despite being faded and threadbare from all the washing, it still retained a whiff of her sister’s scent. Kara buried her face into the fabric and inhaled deeply - yes, it was still there if barely. A soft scent for an alpha; hot cocoa and barley fields, a smell she associated with her first, terror-filled nights on Earth, during which Alex would have to  sit with her for Kara to fall asleep. 

Even though it was more memory than scent it calmed her and, by the time she’d made it to the couch, Kara had recovered enough of her thought-processing ability to ponder her situation.

This heat would be a bad one, she could already tell. Possibly even worse than her first. At that she winced; her first heat had forced her lose three weeks of school, horrible cramps leaving her basically bedridden. It had eased eventually, but Kara remembered burning through four Hitachi wands before the worst of it subsided.  _ At least I have a better toy collection now. _

Still, she did not look forward to more of what she’d already been through overnight, especially when it would just leave her to grind her teeth in frustration. Reaching for the remote she turned the TV on, in the hopes that binging something on Netflix would drown out the rest of her intrusive thoughts. 

Kara lasted for half a Grey’s Anatomy episode, then her mind began to wander. She started fantasising about the food delivery person: perhaps she would be lucky and an Alpha would show up. It wouldn’t take much to get them interested in helping out, Kara was sure. 

Before long, her hand had trailed between her legs, fingers parting folds already wet to find her swollen clit. It took Kara all remaining self control to snatch her hand away, but the fantasy wouldn’t fade. Asking a total stranger to help her ride her heat out sent a thrill rushing through her spine, and it didn’t matter that Kara knew she couldn’t. Her physiology would not allow her to, and yet that same physiology was making her desperate to be dicked down. 

When finally her food came - it had taken longer than usual, but to be fair she’d ordered  _ a lot _ \- Kara was no closer to finding a solution to her troubles. At least opening the door long enough to tape the money to the outside meant she would not end up giving the delivery person free oral as a tip. 

She heard them shuffle uncertainly at her front door - her musk probably drifted well into the outside hallway - and waited an extra ten minutes after hearing them walk away, just to be sure. 

Food didn’t make her feel better, as she’d hoped, and Kara wandered her apartment aimlessly, her mouth full of potstickers. She ended up back in the kitchen, and this time she went straight for the wine. 

***

“Fuck...please!” 

Kara had imagined presenting on all fours for Lena to fuck her many times before, but this was torture. 

In the beginning, the alpha had seemed amenable to give her what she begged for, but Kara had not taken the silken rope into account. Rather, she had, and found the prospect of being tied down for Lena’s use quite titillating, but the alpha had very different ideas. 

Bound at the wrists, her arms spread wide and her face lowered to the bed, she knelt and waited. Dripped. 

At first, Lena moving the full body mirror so that Kara could still see her had felt like a small mercy. Now, as she watched the alpha slowly work her cock to full hardness, she was not so sure.

“You want it, don’t you?” In the low light of Kara’s night lamp, Lena’s eyes were pools of darkness, desire swirling in their depths. 

“ _ Yes _ !” The cry spilled from her lips before she could do anything to stop it. Kara toss her head and tugged at her restraints but - deceptive in its softness - the knotted silk of the rope wouldn’t give. 

“So impatient.” The alpha’s lips were painted red and, when her mouth quirked up in a smile, Kara knew she was about to be devoured.  _ Rao, please let it be so.  _

Letting go of her cock for a brief moment, Lena ran her hand down Kara’s back, appreciation clearly written on her face. 

“You look so good like this.” She smiled again. “You always look good.” 

Her voice was an intoxicating purr, and the light sting of her nails caused Kara to unravel. Goosebumps covered her flesh, accompanied by the realization that Lena could do what she pleased, and Kara would happily go along with it. 

“Please.” 

She could have sworn she’d only though the word, but Lena was already pulling back with a sad shake of her head. 

“Not yet.” 

The loss of contact made Kara howl: she went wild, muscles flexing, hair whipping across her face as she thrashed her head from side to side. If not for the restraints she would have flailed much more, and possibly tumbled from the bed. 

Staring at Lena’s reflection was a masochistic act, and yet she could not look away. She watched transfixed as the alpha pumped a slow fist up and down her shaft, spreading the precum that flowed from the tip until her entire cock was coated and glistening with it. A delicate vein ran along her length, throbbing whenever Lena’s fingers brushed against it.

Kara licked her lips. 

“Look at the poor thing.” A second voice chimed in, making her jump. “don’t you have a little pity?” 

Lena laughed, and the sound seemed to cut into her flesh. “That’s not a thing Luthors are taught.”

Cat circled the bed, her steps slow and calculated. She drew closer, close enough that had her hands been free Kara could have touched her. 

“Please.” Begging may be useless, but Kara couldn’t help herself. She tugged at her bonds and made her wrists ache. “Please, I can’t wait anymore.  _ Please! _ ”

“I like her desperate.” Cat’s gaze rose, meeting the other alpha’s eyes above Kara’s head. Their reflections stared out of the mirror in unbridled hunger, and more slick pooled between Kara’s open thighs. She caught a glimpse of it: clear strands hanging from her cunt, before they splashed onto the rumpled sheets below her. 

“Me too.” 

Lena slapped precum-slicked fingers over her straining clit and Kara gasped, a whimper forming on her lips. She did not have a chance to give it voice. Cat leaned down, one hand threading through her hair to raise her head up for a kiss.

The heat of the alpha’s mouth did little to ease the pounding in Kara’s core, but gave her something to focus on. Cat’s lips were full and soft against her own, the taste of her mouth salty. 

_ As if she’d recently been sucking Lena’s cock. _

Had she? Kara couldn’t remember. All she knew was that she had been tied this way for a long time. Long enough that Cat plundering her mouth was almost enough to make her come. 

“Oh, she wants us alright.” The alpha simpered as she pulled back. Hot breath tickled Kara’s cheek, and she strained, aching for more. A kiss wasn’t enough to fully satisfy her, but it was better than nothing at all. 

“But you would agree with me she isn’t ready yet.” Lena retorted, somewhat dryly.

“Then we should make her so, should we not?” 

Without waiting for a reply, Cat reached over to Kara’s other side, recovering one of the vibrators she and Lena had laid out. 

Kara bit back a moan. 

***

“Please.” Kara’s sleepy mumbles were interrupted by an insistent buzzing next to her ear. She rolled over, eyes flying open as the dream receded. She sat up, her heart thundering into her chest, and blinked. Finding out that Cat and Lena had been nothing but heat-fuelled hallucination left her both relieved and majorly disappointed. 

A moment later she was squinting, one hand thrown over her eyes to protect them from the sunlight that flooded the apartment. It took her another few moments to fully regain her bearings but, when she did, it was easy to figure out what must have happened. 

The wine bottle sat empty on the table, and Kara grimaced, noting she hadn’t even bothered with a glass. If Cat knew she’d slugged that expensive French like beer, she’d never hear the end of it. At the thought of her boss, Kara’s cheeks caught fire. The dream was still fresh, as if branded on her brain, and she could recall every little detail. Groggily she hauled herself to her feet, the throb between her legs restarting the moment she did.  

“Fuck.” 

_ New day, same problems.  _

The buzzing she had woken to, turned out to be several messages from Wynn. When it had become clear what she was dealing with, Kara had emailed HR, but had succumbed to her body’s whims before she could get around to texting her colleagues. 

She reassured him with a quick reply, her thighs already flexing as a new set of cramps constricted her lower belly. After, she found herself scrolling through her contacts, briefly debating whether or not she should call Alex.  Maybe someone at the DEO could figure out a way to drug her up and knock her out until the heat was over. 

Whatever needed doing, she ought to do it fast; the shirt was beginning to itch, and soon enough she would devolve into another frenzy. Already her thoughts were drifting to the Bad Dragon she’d saved up as last resort. 

Forgetting about the phone, Kara turned, a whimper leaving her lips. She was already halfway to the bedroom, struggling not to finger herself on the way there when the doorbell rang. Probably Mrs. Doherty from next door, bothering her to complain about the smell. Kara had heard from other tenants that the insufferable woman - a beta, despite her arrogant demeanor - had run three husbands into the ground with her complaints. There was always something wrong for Mrs. Doherty, but in this case it wasn’t anything Kara could control. 

_ Too bad for her.  _ Pressing her lips together, Kara moved briskly to the door. She didn’t care how she would look with her hair all messed up and wearing nothing but a t-shirt: the woman had probably already pegged her for a slut anyhow. But heats also made her irritable, and Mrs. Doherty was about to get a hefty dose of her bad mood. 

She flung the door open, eyes furious and mouth curled up into a snarl. The moment she realized who waited outside, her sneer melted away.

“Hello Kara.”

Cat and Lena stood on her doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories and exclusive content](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
